Here comes the bride, all dressed in white
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: …Slipped on a banana peel and went for a ride. Or in May's case, tripped over her own feet and landed on her face. A few drabbles about wedding mishaps. Shippings are contest, ikari, poke, oldrival and Caffiene. I do NOT own any of the character except my OCs. Read and Enjoy please


**Contestshipping**

Drew stood at the altar, beaming as he watched the flower girls come down the aisle, followed by his bride. Everything was like a fairy tale; something you'd imagine from a movie. It all seemed so perfect.

His heart was beating fast.

May looked absolutely lovely. Her pure white dress accentuated the soft curves of her figure. The train of the dress trailed after her so elegantly that she looked like she was floating down the aisle.

In her hands were a bunch of red roses that added just a splash of colour to her gown. Of course she had to have red roses. He had been giving her roses for years. It was the only appropriate flower for her to have.

She had a veil on that hid her facial features from him, but he could imagine that she'd be smiling just as wide as he was, if not wider. He could imagine her eyes would be shining the way they did when she was happy or excited.

The light from the windows was coming in at such an angle to make her look like she was glowing.

The beauty of the moment was shattered as May fell on her face, becoming buried in layers of lace and silk.

The audience gasped and a few of the closer member went to help the fallen bride.

"I'm ok!" May exclaimed, picking herself up only to fall back down on her behind.

Drew brought a hand to his forehead and shook his head.

Trust May to trip on her wedding day. She was pretty clumsy after all.

Trust him to love her even more for that quirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Pokeshipping<strong>

Ash nervously bounced from foot to foot. It was his wedding day, of course the poor guy was anxious. His hands were clammy, sweat trickled down his suit, he felt really hot and was it just him or were these bow ties too tight?

"Quit freaking out," Gary said, "You know Misty would've ditched you day 1 if she wasn't madly in love with you. What's the worst that could happen now? Except her getting cold feet and not turning up."

Ash glared at his best man. Gary was only the best man because Misty had said Pikachu couldn't. Her maid of honour was human and for Leaf to be paired with a Pokémon for the reception dances would have been strange.

Pikachu still had his place though. The little yellow Pokémon was proudly sitting on a pillow that Brock was holding, a little bow tie under his chin. He was a special guest and very proud of his VIP seat.

"That really doesn't boost my confidence," Ash said, "Why are you here again?"

"You need me here," Gary said arrogantly, "Look, just pretend that Misty's hiding a few chocolate bars in her flowers and you'll feel a lot less nervous."

Surprisingly, Gary's advice worked. Ash felt a lot less nervous. In fact, he completely forgot about being nervous when his stomach reminded him that he'd skipped breakfast due to nerves.

The wedding march started and the doors opened.

Ash's attention should've been on Misty, but he could only think about whether or not Misty's bouquet really did have hidden chocolate bars in it. His stomach growled again and that was it. He ran down to where Misty was and shoved his face into the flowers.

All Ash found hidden there though was the Misty Mallet that Misty had thought to conceal in her bouquet in case Ash did something stupid…Like this…

Misty went red in the face and hit Ash over the head. She then proceeded to kick her now groaning groom back to the altar and continue the wedding like nothing had happened.

All the while Gary was laughing hysterically at Ash's misfortune, which he later on shared when Misty had figured out what Gary had told Ash.

* * *

><p><strong>Ikarishipping<strong>

When Dawn had walked into the hall, Paul's breath had caught in his throat for at least 15 seconds straight. This was what they called breath-taking?

Paul didn't like his breath being stolen like that. It made him feel light headed.

His brow furrowed in a frown.

Dawn may have looked absolutely stunning right now, but he didn't like what it was making him feel. It made him feel like he was floating, that his heart was going too did she have to look like that?

Then again, why wouldn't Dawn look gorgeous? She was a coordinator so of course she was going to try to look impressive. Was it her secret goal to make him pass out from losing his breath?

He didn't like that. Surely she knew he was be slightly annoyed at not being in control of his breathing. He liked being in control after all and she very well new it when he proposed to her. She knew it when she'd said yes.

Well…He guessed that he'd have to show her that he was still in control. Of his words and actions and that he could control how she felt as well. He wasn't going to let her think that she could control him like that.

She came up next to him and linked her arm with his. She turned to him and smiled.

He leaned over towards her ear, smirking.

"It's about time you got here, troublesome," he whispered.

Dawn's face started to go red.

"My name is DAWN!" she shrieked.

The priest paused in his reading and the hall went quiet, all eyes turning to Dawn.

This time Dawn was red for a different reason.

"Uh…sorry…carry on," Dawn mumbled.

The priest nodded and continued.

"If I wasn't getting married to you, I would definitely hurt you," Dawn muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Oldrivalshipping<strong>

Leaf was wondering how she ever got herself into this situation. She was getting married. Oh, but it wasn't the actual wedding Leaf was shocked about. It was the groom; Gary Oak.

How did she ever manage to be getting married to Gary of all people?

He had been throwing pick up lines at her since they met. She was pretty sure he had anyway.

She sighed. She'd always thought that she was immune to Gary, that she'd never fall for him.

Well, look at this. Something decided to prove her wrong and she had one day found herself baring the title 'Gary Oak's girlfriend'.

She almost kicked herself when that happened. All it had taken was a moment of weakness for her to fall for Gary just like every other girl. She had felt stupid and she almost wanted to end it right there so that she would be the one to get in first. Something stopped her though. Some hope glimmered in her when Gary looked so down when he saw her that she felt like she was melting. It was almost like he knew what she was going to say when he asked 'You're here to dump me aren't you?' So she'd decided to just leave it how things were. Despite what she said, Gary was her friend and she didn't want to hurt him. So instead she'd shaken her head, hiding her fears and hugged him.

Against her belief, Gary hadn't dropped her after a week. Nor did he dumb her after a month. Nor did he let her go after a year.

It came to the point where Leaf found herself actually starting to love him deeply and she really didn't want to let him go. Despite all the cheesy pick up lines he told her daily, it seemed like Gary too liked her back.

And then he'd proposed and here she was getting ready to be married.

She ended up at the altar where Gary had been waiting for her. This was it. She was getting married to Gary. Nothing was going to go wrong now.

Gary leaned over slightly.

"Hey girl," he whispered to Leaf, "Have I seen you before? You look like my future wife."

Suffice to say after Gary's joke pick-up line that the wedding had to be postponed for half an hour while the groom was unconscious due to a roundhouse kick that the bride somehow managed to pull off in her dress.

* * *

><p><strong>Caffeineshipping<strong>

The hall was starting to fill up now. People were slowly arriving and sitting in the rows of seats. There were excited whispers and chatter rustling through the crowd.

Jaiden paced at the front where the altar was as he waited for his bride to arrive.

Jaiden's best man had been decided to be Mina's brother, Pipit, because she has insisted and said that 'there had to be a cute couple' since she'd wanted her sister-in-law, Madison, to be her maid of honour.

So right now Pipit was just watching Jaiden pace around, not saying a word. He could relate to the feelings Jaiden was going through. He had the same experience at his own wedding.

"The bride is here!" Someone called.

There was a scurry of feet as people got into their chairs. Whispers rippled through the crowd.

The attention was turned to the door as the wedding march started and Jaiden stopped pacing.

Everything halted though when the doors were kicked open by the bride. Mina let out a peal of laughter and thew her hands in the air. In one hand, she held her bouquet and in the other, she held her high heels which she'd taken off her feet.

"Jaiden!" She exclaimed excitedly upon seeing him.

She dropped her items and sprinted down the aisle to tackle him, laughing the whole time. Jaiden let out only a started yelp as he fell back and Mina rolled away from him, still giggling.

Jaiden sat up and looked to the side where his bride was.

"Have you by any chance had coffee?" he asked.

Mina nodded several times.

Many members in the hall smacked a hand to their forehead. A few others (including her brother) resisted the urge to smack their head against a wall while others still merely laughed at Mina's antics.

"How am I supposed to live with you?" He asked, laughing, "You're crazy."

"You love me for it," Mina said, poking out her tongue.

Jaiden let out a soft sigh and smiled at her.

"That, I do," he said, earning a few aww's from the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: There we go<strong>

**Drew: Why are you so obsessed with wedding?**

**Dawn: Hey, yeah, you are. There's been a lot about weddings**

**Me: No there ****hasn't**

**May: In your Nanowrimo, you've already mentioned it several times in the first few chapters of Jaiden.**

**Me: Harley and SOlidad are getting married though!**

**Leaf: Doesn't mean we have to**

**Me: But it's cute! And it's for my one year anniversary since my first post here**

**Misty: You've done that much now?**

**Me: Yes I have! How fast has time gone? I want to say a BIG thank you to everyone who has followed or favourited me or any of my stories. A huge thank you to all who have ever reviewed. Special thanks to my regular reviewers. You guys are all amazing and honestly, I feel so honoured that you have taken the time to read my stuff, let alone offer me encouragement. I hope I've been able to make you smile in return :D**


End file.
